


Magic Moments

by Aridette



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: Prompt fill for this prompt: The warmth of holding hands. The quiet gasps after sharing a kiss. Foreheads pressed together as they pass loving smiles between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/gifts).



**The warmth of holding hands.**  
Shay had never known the feeling. His hands were always warm while he was working. Gloves kept them warm enough when he was not. Perhaps, he was just fortunate that way.  
Fortunate or not, it left him wildly unprepared for when Gist first grabbed his hand and pulled him to safety from a main boom cut loose that very nearly would have whipped him off the quarter deck of an enemy ship.  
In that moment, there had been no time to properly thank his first mate. But the memory of the touch, however brief and perfunctory, had stayed with him.  
They had both worn leather gloves. And yet the other man’s warmth had radiated through them as though by magic.  
Shay did not believe in magic.  
  
**The quiet gasps after sharing a kiss.**  
Shay’s eyes fluttered. His mind was still reeling with emotion while time seemed to stand still. Simultaneously, they gasped for air, barely audible in the quiet of the night.  
He should have seen it coming, he really should have. Their occasional touches had become more frequent with time. The looks they shared saying more than words could convey.  
Maybe it had been their mission that had kept his mind occupied. Or maybe his sense of self-preservation that had kept his thoughts from straying into unfamiliar territory. But now that he was here, in this moment, with Gist, he wished that time could remain frozen a little longer.  
Shay had never believed in magic. Yet he was tempted to start believing now.  
  
**Foreheads pressed together as they pass loving smiles between them.**  
Shay could not imagine a sight he would rather see for the rest of his life. Whether it was mornings in bed or evenings by a campfire, quiet moments by the helm when nobody was looking or stolen minutes below deck while poring over maps.  
The easy intimacy they had fallen into was what kept Shay sane and alive.  
He would give up everything just to keep feeling that rush of warmth spread through his body every time he rested his forehead against Gist’s. His smiles were breathtaking; exhilarating and grounding alike.  
And every time, without fail, he felt a matching smile tug at his lips.  
Given any other circumstances, Shay would have denied even thinking about it. But thanks to Gist, he believed in magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated 2nd Morrigays Anniversary!!!  
> (18/01/2015 - 18/01/2017)


End file.
